The present invention relates to a steering lock for engaging a lock bar with a steering shaft to disable steering.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2003-063354, describes a conventional electric steering lock. The conventional electric steering lock includes an actuator such as a motor that is electrically activated when a mechanical key, which is inserted in a key cylinder, is turned. A steering shaft is locked by a lock bar driven by the actuator.
The steering lock includes a housing and a bracket, which are attached to a sleeve covering the steering shaft. The sleeve is held between the housing and the bracket. A bolt fastens the housing and the bracket to fix the housing to the sleeve.
The housing houses various internal components. The internal components include the lock bar, which is movable for engagement with the steering shaft, a motor for driving the lock bar, a transmission mechanism for transmitting the drive force of the motor to the lock bar, a steering lock electronic control unit (ECU) for controlling the motor, and lock and unlock switches for detecting whether the lock bar is engaged with the steering shaft.
Each internal component is inserted in the housing from an opening of the housing and arranged at a predetermined position in the housing. A cover is attached to the housing to close the opening. The steering lock disables steering to prevent theft of an automobile provided with the steering lock.
The steering lock does not incorporate a power supply for activating electric components, such as the motor and the steering lock ECU. The steering lock includes an external connector connected to an external power supply to supply the electric components with power. The external connector is also used to communicate signals between the steering lock ECU and a vehicle ECU, which functions as a vehicle controller.
The external connector includes a terminal connected to the steering lock ECU. The terminal is electrically connected to a cable, which is further connected to a vehicle power supply and the vehicle ECU. The steering ECU includes a conductive pattern electrically connected to the terminal and a motor connector electrically connected to the conductive pattern. The motor connector is electrically connected to an input terminal of the motor via a lead wire. Power is supplied from a car battery to the input terminal of the motor via the cable, the terminal, the conductive pattern, the motor connector, and the lead wire.
However, in the conventional steering lock, it is difficult to electrically connect the motor and the vehicle power supply. Especially, soldering of the lead wire to the input terminal of the motor and fitting of the lead wire in the motor connector are operations requiring effort and time. This reduces assembly efficiency of the steering lock.